ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Malwhere?
This is the 7th episode of the fourth season. Summary As Dan goes on a search for Malware, Marina, Jay, Chris and CC investigate a mysterious alien hunter who seems to have some kind of connection with Malware. Plot The episode begins with footsteps are sprinting through puddles, until the figure reaches a dead end. Then the camera zooms out and shows the figure's entire body backing up, which is covered in darkness. Another figure who is a lot bulkier appears behind the first figure. The second figure is revealed to be Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Hey! Humungousaur got the figure's attention, causing it to turn towards Humungousaur. Humungousaur: You thought you can get away from me! (Humungousaur grabs the figure by the shoulder revealing Malware. Humungousaur throws a punch at Malware sending him flying into the wall) Malware: Dan Tennyson, I should have expected you would follow me here! But......You are two late. Malware opens up his cannon arm smoke starting to emanate from it. The smoke cloud starts to envelop Malware in it, Humungousaur attempting to grab him. When the smoke clears Malware is shown to have disappeared. Humungousaur: Craig. Malware got away, again. Time to take drastic measures! Theme Song Jay and CC are shown playing a video game, together, with special hi tech glasses and a steering wheel. Jay, taking glasses off: Awwww, man! Lost again, how are you so good at this CC? CC: Cuz I am. Chris and CC clap eachother's hands. Marina, tapping her foot impatiently: C'mon guys! Dan asked us to look for anything Malware related. Chris: Okay Marina you're right...........Right after my turn! Marina's eyes glow pink and her hands become surrounded in mana. Chris, Jay, and CC all become intimidated and nod their heads, sadly. Marina, peppy: That's better! The four are strolling through Undertown until........ Voice: Hey! Marina turns toward the speaker and she spots a small robot holding up some kind of sock. Robot: Hey, you wanna buy some tube socks! Marina: No than- Chris: Yes! Marina elbows him in the chest. Chris: Owch! Hey! Marina: C'mon guys, we can't keep messing around! Jay is shown with a pink substanced around his mouth. Marina, disgusted: What is that! Jay: Oh, this? (points to the substance) Marina nods disgustedly. Jay: Just a smoothie I got it from that alien dude over there, he said it was on the house. Jay points to a stand with an alien spitting out a jelly like substance into a customer's hands and puts a straw in the substance. Marina: Eew! CC is shown holding one of the alien's 'smoothies.' CC, noticing Marina's reaction to the smoothie: What? Alien: Hey that guy stole my money! The four turn to the alien who is frantically pointing toward a cloaked figure jumping on top of buildings. Jay: Finally some action! (Jay transforms into Terraspin and hovers in the air giving chase to the figure) Chris: Took the words right out of my mouth! (removes his ID mask revealing his mutated form) Chris also gives chase to the cloaked figure. Terraspin lands in front of the figure while Chris is in the back of the figure, trapping the figure. Terraspin: Nice try! But not good enough, we have you surrounded! Chris, about to ram the figure: We can do this the easy way, or the hard way! The cloaked figure doesn't respond. Chris: Okay, the hard way then! Chris charges at the figure, but suddenly the figure disappears surprising Chris. Terraspin and Chris collide together sending them hurdling toward the ground. Terraspin: Hey! Not cheating! The figure is shown swinging over the buildings until Marina barricades him in with a mana barrier. Marina: Who are you? What are you doing stealing money from innocent aliens? The figure: I don't have to explain myself to you, little girl! Marina: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! (Marina's eyes glow red pink and she shoots out a barrage of mana blasts at the figure striking him in the stomach) Marina then dropkicks the mysterious figure and she shoots out a series of mana disks. Figure: I must applaude you on your rage, but however-(smokes starts to emanate from under his cloak blinding Marina) Marina, as soon as the smoke clears: Where did he go? CC: Got 'em! The figure is sprinting across a few pipes until CC stops him by flipping over him. CC and the figure fight in hand-to-hand combat, each side not giving in an inch. Finally CC shoots a fire arrow into the top pipes and tugs on those pipes until the collasp right ontop of the figure, closing him in. Terraspin is hovering to CC's location, while Chris is on Terraspin's shell. Terraspin: Gotcha! (reverts) CC, realizing something: Not quite. The figure is shown to have escaped. Chris: Aww, man! End Scene Dan is on the outside of a space hangout, in full spacesuit. Dan: Maybe someone in there can breathe a few words about Malware's location. (activating Omnitrix) C'mon Omnitrix any alien will do for a disguise. (transforms) Dan has transformed into Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Crashhopper? I'll take it but- Inside the hangout a new alien has just entered getting everyone's attention. The new alien was Crashhopper with his sweatshirt hiding his Omnitrix. Crashhopper: Oh hi. Crashhopper makes his way towards the counter where the bartender is cleaning the inside of a glass. Bartender: What will you be having, mac? Crashhopper: Oh nothing, I am-(whispering) looking for someone. Bartender: Who? Crashhopper: Malware. A fist slams down on a table, gaining the entire crowd's attention. Vulkanus: Malware? You (points to Crashhopper) are looking for Malware? Crashhopper: Y-yes. (in mind) Craig, it's Vulkanus! Hopefully he won't recognize me. Vulkanus, coming face-to-face with Crashhopper: Then you can only be one person......Dan Ten! (Swings his fist at Crashhopper) Crashhopper leaps out of Vulkanus' reach and bounces of the walls bashing Vulkanus in the back. An angered Vulkanus has a strong grip on Dan's body and starts to crush it. Vulkanus: You're gonna die, Dan Ten! Crashhopper: Th-that's what yoooou th-think. (wriggles his hand out of Vulkanus' grip and slaps down his Omnitrix, transforming into Spitter and escapes Vulkanus' grip) Spitter! Ready to give up, yet? Vulkanus: Never! Spitter: Suits yourself! Vulkanus charges at Spitter with his fist ready to attack. Spitter puffs up and spews out a large amount of slime sending Vulkanus flying into another alien's table. Spitter: When you mess with me! You get served! (Spitter reverts) Dan walking up to the tumult bartender. Dan: So, where is Malware? The bartender points toward the shdows and a figure starts to form into Malware. Dan: Malware. Malware, cackling: Hello, Dan Ten did you miss me! Malware opens fire at Dan. End Scene Marina, Jay, Chris and CC are uproared at the figure's disappearence. CC: Great! Now how are we going to find out who that dude was? Marina: I can. Luckily he let his calling card behind. (she grabs a piece of cloth and focuses on the cloth, her eyes glowing bright pink for a moment) I know where we can find him. Jay: Where? Marina: You guys aren't going to like this.......At the sewer. Chris: Awwww, sick! Marina is illuminating their way through the sewer system. CC: Now where is this so called figure? Figure: Right here. The four discover the figure is sitting casually on the pipes and then jumps down in front. Figure: Trapped. Jay: That's it! I'm tired of you! (transforms into Heatblast and flies after the figure) When Heatblast is close enough Jay fires a series of fireballs at his cloak and lands on the figure. Heatblast removes his hood revealing Khyber. Khyber: Hello, Jay Tennyson. Hahahaha! Heatblast: Khyber?! (reverts) Marina, Chris and CC join Jay and see the figure was Khyber, they all gasp as well. Khyber: What? Surprised, scared or even worse! Do any of these words describe how you feel? Khyber starts to sprint deeper into the sewer but Jay transforms into Articguana and freezes the path causing Khyber to slip on his back. Articguana reverts. Khyber: Shrewd, very shrewd Jay Ten! Well I don't have the time to fight at the moment! (Khyber activates a smoke bomb helping Khyber escape) CC: He got away, again. THe four look at eachother nervously. End Scene Eye Guy is being pummeled by Malware and is thrown into the wall landing on his back. Eye Guy: ''Eye ''need to stop, Malware! But how? Malware fires a laser from his cannon arm, Eye Guy counters with an ice blast freezing Malware's arm. Malware: Grrrrr. (Malware's arm starts to thaw out with his laser) Eye Guy then charges up an eye laser which leaves a whole in Malware's chest. Malware: Raaaaaaaah! Dan is about to finish the job open with his large eye about to create a giant eye laser but Malware starts to merge into Dan's Omnitrix. Eye Guy: Oh, craig! Get out Malware! Malware: Never, hahahaha! Eye Guy: Okay then! Omnitrix Self Destruct: Code 10! Omnitrix: Self Destruct mode iniciated. 10-9-8-7- Malware: You're bluffing. Omnitrix: 4-3-2-1-0 The Omnitrix then explodes leaving it destroyed while Dan is on the ground, unconcious. Credits Characters Dan Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin CC Takaishi Jay Tennyson Bartender Sock Vendor Villains Malware Khyber the Huntsman Vulkanus Aliens Used By Dan Humungousaur (offscreen transformation) Crashhopper Spitter Eye Guy (offscreen transformation) Aliens Used By Jay Terraspin Heatblast (cameo) Articguana (cameo) Trivia *Dan destroys the Omnitrix. *Khyber has returned and is revealed to be the figure.